


【L月/授翻】The Other Side另一个世界

by TINOJM17



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: “好了，我们到了，夜神月。你想给我看什么？”月转向他，拉开了他的运动衫。“脱衣服。”“什么？”月没有重复他的话，只是脱下了他的网球T恤。扔到一边，目光仍没有从他身上移开。月踢掉了他的运动裤，然后用手勾住了他的四角裤的松紧带，L有点不知所措。“我们……呃，我们不是要做吧，月君。”优等生笑着说：“那不是我的本意，龙崎。请脱了你的衣服。”
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 10





	【L月/授翻】The Other Side另一个世界

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanzaNelFuoco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Other Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972681) by [DanzaNelFuoco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco). 



> 作者Note：  
> 在漫画里有一段，L说过“我可以成为基拉，如果……”好吧，这就是我写这篇文的原因。（还有，听了《马戏之王》中的歌曲“the other side”）  
> 考虑到这是一篇同人，我真的希望能尽可能还原他们的角色性格。它的出发点是月已经准备好了利用感情和性来操纵人们去做他想做的事，而L的道德标准暧昧不清（不知为何，我认为监禁海砂和月不符合日内瓦公约）  
> （译注：不符合日内瓦公约可能是指不符合人道主义。）

这个计划太疯狂了，但是无疑，它会成功的。  
月可能是世界上最疯狂的人，因为他再次成为了连环杀手和神，难保精神会不稳定。  
这就是为什么他和龙崎进行网球比赛——和L，如果他能相信他的话，月正在把命赌在面前这个骨瘦如柴、面色苍白的男人身上，而不是有史以来最伟大的侦探身上——这就是他约他出来的理由。  
疯子。  
天才。  
但是疯子和天才之间的距离只能用成功与否来衡量。  
所以月约他出去，在龙崎说出“我怀疑你，夜神月，其实是基拉。”的时候故作惊讶，然后笑了笑，还是带他去了他最喜欢的咖啡馆。因为为什么不呢？全日本最好的优等生，夜神月，就是这么假装自己不是基拉的。  
月让龙崎说出了他所有的小小指控，所有的潜台词和隐匿的威胁，他微笑，大笑，假装自己被他的考验冒犯了，在正确的时间展现着正确的表情。  
他让龙崎拿出基拉发给他的短信的照片，扮演着小白鼠的角色，按数字、意义对照片进行一一分类，当龙崎拿出第四张假照片的时候，他低下头，斥责他没有考虑这件事。  
月让龙崎认为一切都按着他的计划进行着，并在想什么时候才是他行动的最佳时机。  
对这些信息的戏谑只让他感到疲惫，所以也许就是现在。  
“那么，如果你是我，面对一个可能是基拉的人，你怎么确定他是否是基拉？”  
“我会尝试让他说出一些只有基拉知道，而没有向大众公开的信息。和你刚刚做的差不多。”  
“真是了不起啊，我问过几个侦探同样的问题，他们大多要花几分钟来回答，但是你……立刻想象出了基拉和调查人员的对话的场景。真让我印象深刻，你的推理能力很惊人，月。”  
然后，月轻咬了下唇，垂下眼睫看着他。  
“我——我——”月有些期期艾艾，龙崎看得有些失神，“谢谢你，这对我来说真的很重要。”钦佩，但还不足以看起来像个马屁精，也不足以让人起疑。  
“我只是说出了自己所见罢了，”L很快回过神来。“你真的很了不起。”他接着说。  
如果月是基拉，他便会百般奉承。  
但月撇开不谈，只是啜饮着咖啡，将情绪藏在杯子后面。  
L一定是看错了什么。  
“不过这是把双刃剑，你的回答越让人印象深刻，你就越可能成为嫌疑人。”他希望能动摇基拉。  
这是他的暗示。  
“嗯，我想我也许可以向你证明我不是基拉，但是……”月低头看着他的杯子，仿佛能在咖啡里找到他需要的措辞。  
“但是？”L扬起眉毛，不以为然。接下来？  
“你得跟我去一个地方。我不能在这里给你看。”  
这很危险，可能是个陷阱。  
这可能意味着他的死亡。  
但是，不，不，基拉永远不会用一种异于超自然的武器来杀死他……或者说在技术上有太大提升……一种让他成神的武器。  
况且，L一直是个赌徒。  
“带路。”

***

当月在目的地前停下时，龙崎想要确信自己的眼睛是否在正常运作。  
一个情侣汽车旅馆。夜神月带他来一个情侣汽车旅馆。  
“这是什么意思？”  
月转向他，红光蔓延在他的支票上。“不是你想的那样，这是一个无倾向性（neutral）而安全的地方。”  
“你选了它，它就带有某种含义。”  
“我可以让你在这片区域再挑一个地方。”  
“为什么是在这片区域？”  
“因为这是我选的。如果我让你随便选一个旅馆，我不能肯定它是否安全且无倾向性。”  
L想知道月说的“安全和无倾向性”到底什么意思。  
“所以？”月问道。“你还想换地方吗？”  
这可能只是虚张声势，但月似乎很认真。  
他用另一种策略，让L来选区域而月来决定确切地点。但他怀疑这个优等生可能会说，侦探可能已经在该区域的每家旅店的每个房间都装上了设备并做足了准备。  
偏执。  
可疑。  
如果L知道他最终会和基拉在一件情侣旅馆房间里，那么他做什么并不重要。  
L正欲点头，在街上选另一个建筑时，他突然想到了月可能也会做同样的事，在每个旅店都布满陷阱。  
偏执。  
这救了他很多次，但现在他赌上了自己的命，相信月并不会杀他，至少暂时不会，所以他该对他有点信任。  
“不了，这儿挺好的。”  
月看起来并没有如释重负，看起来不像是他想选这个旅店。但是话说回来，他看起来甚至不像个连环杀手，也许他就是擅长说谎而已。  
龙崎让月去接待处要了一间房，然后跟着他进了电梯。  
到五楼——其实是四层，神（译注：shin，应该采用的日语发音），死亡，如果日本人不是那么迷信的话——是寂静无声的。  
月看着他的影象映在按钮面板上，L甚至没有试图开口。他想知道他到底要干什么。月脸红地像一个女学生，就像他看起来的那样……  
但这绝不可能。  
或者有可能？  
优等生打开了519房间的门，龙崎惊讶于它的奢华，对于一个不工作的大学生来说这过于奢侈，客卧分开，浴室也大得离谱。  
“好了，我们到了，夜神月。你想给我看什么？”  
月转向他，拉开了他的运动衫。“脱衣服。”  
“什么？”  
月没有重复他的话，只是脱下了他的网球T恤。扔到一边，目光仍没有从他身上移开。  
月踢掉了他的运动裤，然后用手勾住了他的四角裤的松紧带，L有点不知所措。“我们……呃，我们不是要做吧，月君。”  
优等生笑着说：“那不是我的本意，龙崎。请脱了你的衣服。”  
这并不能使L安心，但他不会被肢体上的亲密或……性行为给打败。呃。  
于是龙崎脱下了他穿旧的白T恤，让牛仔裤脱落在地上。  
“脱光。”月强调着，脱下了内裤。L希望自己没有脸红，因为他也照做了。  
那么，他到底为什么要赤身裸体地和基拉待在汽车旅馆呢？  
月走向浴室，示意他跟上，，然后打开了淋浴，在进去之前热水几乎就立刻就冒出了热气。  
“你在等什么？”他问。龙崎问自己，月到底是否在说谎，可这看起来不像是谎言。但也不一定，他也许对这个领域既没有概念也没有个人经验，但他很确定月想和他交合的唯一方式是精神层面的。  
刚进淋浴间，月就一把把他推向墙边，L一下失去重心，所以没有来得及回踢反击。  
月没有让他摔倒，而是把他按在墙上，撞开了他的双腿，把手伸向了他的大腿之间。  
“你干什——”龙崎的话被喷溅出来的水呛得难受，憋了回去。  
月的手指伸进了他的后穴，很干燥，当他在里面翻找时造成了些许疼痛。  
然后月退了出来，他的眼里闪着算计的光芒，让龙崎不由得打了个寒战。  
“很抱歉，但我对你的信任还不足以排除你会给我造成困扰的可能。”  
通讯设备。  
是啊，操。  
他早该意识到，要是这种人际交往不在他的盲区的话。这个想法在他的脑海里挥之不去。他像个菜鸟一样被耍的团团转？无法理解月是否在和他调情？他妈的。  
龙崎觉得，他面前的男孩是基拉的概率飙升到了99.9％。  
他可能杀了自己，89％。  
“那你告诉我有什么是你不想让我录音的？”他维持着表面的冷静，忽略了一分钟前月未经同意就把手指插进他屁股的事实。  
“如果我是你，面对一个可能是基拉的人，我怎么知道他是不是基拉？”月笑着用他的话反问他，露出了一口有着尖锐棱角的贝齿，眼神就就好似他正在转变为基拉。“要是我，我会直接问他。”  
“问他？”  
“是的，问我。”  
事情出乎了L的预料。这不……太对。月本应该隐瞒和撒谎。那他现在……是在做什么？  
“夜神月，你是基拉？”龙崎问，他很确定回答是“当然不是”，但他现在不那么肯定了。  
“是。”月倾身向前，再次把他压在墙上。“没错，我是。”  
龙崎感到血管里的肾上腺素在飙升。基拉杀他需要多长时间？他能以某种方式和总部联络吗？至少没有白白送命。  
“为什么告诉我？”  
“我要放弃自己。我要结束比赛。”月笑着说。“你来我的大学，L，在那里找我，很大胆也很明智。所以我带你来这。我们扯平了，游戏结束。”  
月的手轻按着他的胸部，心脏的位置，手指刮着他的乳头。由于身体接触，L感到很不舒服——谁能想到——L是个处男——而月并不是那种会放弃耍手段的人。  
“你做的一切，现在，都不再被称为胜利，因为我已经投降了。”  
现在，如果在他面前的不是L，而是某个有着道德标准的人，月等于在送死。  
月已经细细研究过了，在知晓关于这位神秘侦探的所有信息前，他已经尽其所能挖掘了一切情报，从收集的资料来看，L不在乎正义，不在乎对错——如果有利于破案，他其实很乐意歪曲规则去做一些见不得光的事。因为L真正渴望的是比赛，挑战，解决案子，而不是犯罪本身。  
“所以说，你作弊了。”L沉思道，语气难掩怒气。  
“是啊，你可以那么说。但现在游戏可以继续了。”  
月移开身体，L意识到即使基拉没有钉住他，自己仍然靠在墙上。  
杀人犯关掉手龙头，拿起一条毛巾递给侦探，然后走出了浴室，地毯上留下了湿漉漉的脚印。  
L紧随其后，走进卧室，看着地板上皱巴巴的衬衫，希望衬衫口袋里的通讯设备不是那么不中用。  
月在L身后关上了门，打开收音机，房间里一下响起了流行乐。“小心驶得万年船。”  
“那当然。”L点点头，因为他也会这么做。  
干扰一切可能存在的窃听。  
偏执。  
谨慎能捕千秋蝉。  
“请坐。”月指了指桌子旁的椅子，然后走开了。  
L蜷起双腿，以他古怪的姿势坐着，就好像此刻他需要聚起他所有的智慧。  
月回来时将一张白纸放在了桌上，然后用两根手指把它移向他。  
“你想知道吗？我告诉你。”  
“这是什么？”  
“这，”他的食指轻敲了一下被中指压住的纸张。“就是我杀人的方法。”  
L望着他面前的白纸，白的刺眼，也平平无奇。  
“我怎么不知道你有臆想症？”  
月笑了。“好吧，就这一次，没有什么第四条信息，那是你编的。”  
L点点头，虽然这还不够。他本可以推理出来，信以为真……但是，L想用第四条来给他下套，现在不相信他并不是明智之举。  
然后月从桌子的固定装置里拿出一支笔递给L。  
“杀了我。”  
L盯着那支笔，仿佛它是一个一碰就炸的手榴弹。  
“什么？”  
“我在献出自己的命。你知道我的名字和长相。只要这么做就能杀了我。来，写下我的名字。”  
他在虚张声势，他一定是在虚张声势。  
L拿起了笔。  
“写啊，主动权在你了，阻止我吧。”  
L真的很想这么做。  
游戏结束，基拉。  
但这不是他的胜利，是基拉把枪递给他，摘掉保险，对准自己的头，这不能算他赢了。  
“为什么想让我杀了你？”  
“哦，其实我并不想这么做的。我热爱生命，但是……你能抵抗诱惑吗？通过杀死坏人来拯救世界?”  
我觉得我能，Lawliet心想。  
但这样做对吗？  
“不能杀生”是第五诫，是他在生活中乐于遵守的规则——因为他需要规则，他一直都需要规则，一个限度，一个界限，一条不能越过的线，否则万事皆可为，为所欲为是不对的，这不正常。  
“不能杀生”渡的话在萦绕在他的脑海中，他应该为世界这个世界美好的那一面而工作，那一面是什么样的，他问过五岁的Lawliet,但渡没有给出答案。“到时候你就知道了。”  
但是Lawliet对伦理学和同理心一无所知。他需要有人为他指明方向，释放他。  
月已经看透了，他是在寻求刺激而不是追求正义。  
“我怎么知道这不是陷阱？我怎么确定是否有用？”  
月点了点头，似乎早已预料到了会有这样的抱怨，然后打开了迷你电视。他快速调换着频道，直到发现一条关于犯罪的报导，正在逮捕一个杀人犯，他停了下来。  
“当局最终逮捕了山田幸男，他被指控精神病爆发杀害了妻子的女儿。此人……”记者说着，那个人戴着手铐被带了出来，头上套着兜帽——已经迟了，基拉已经看见了他的长相。  
“他会怎样？”龙崎简直不敢相信月给了自己什么。  
杀了面前这个人。  
龙崎无言地点头，他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，心脏猛烈地跳动着。  
月从他手中夺过了笔，在白纸前弯下身子，笔尖仿佛在纸上盘旋了一个世纪之久，然后月转向了他，将笔还了回去。“或者你更愿意这么做？”  
L拼命地摇摇头，拒绝得如此强烈，月想知道这是否只是为了抵抗诱惑。  
“不愿意？你在怕什么？”  
我在怕什么呢？  
那个人肯定会被判死刑。  
我在怕什么？我怕你，基拉。我怕变成你。  
“我不能既当陪审员又当法官。”  
“为什么不行？”  
“因为……那会导致暴政。你拥有司法的垄断权。”  
“但这很有效。犯罪率大大下降，人们害怕神的愤怒，所以才注意自己的言行举止。”  
“为何讨论道德？”  
“为何我们以前不讨论。我正在试着理解你的立场，我真的很欣赏你的想法，如果我们非要斗个你死我活，那将是一大憾事。”  
“你不确定自己是否会赢？”  
“我也许是神，但我并非全知全能。”  
“谦虚了。”L嘲弄地一笑。  
“那么，这个山田幸男。你想做吗？还是我来？”  
“我不能——”  
“很好，那么，”月写下了名字，把笔留在了桌上。“现在我们等着吧。”  
四十秒后那个男人死了。  
如果L是第一目击者他会更震惊。  
“为什么给我看这个？”L问。“为什么要向我坦露你的秘密？为什么把你的命交给我？”  
月后撤一步。  
“遁世离群方可怡然自得。当你周围只有蠢货时，即使是最基本的交谈也会让人不胜其烦，所以人才会把自己封闭起来。你，在另一方面……你的思想……”  
“你想要什么，月？”  
“一切。”月低语。“我将拥有这世界。而你可与我共享。”  
“贪婪？我本以为是傲慢。”L嘲笑道。  
“贪婪、傲慢、愤怒、嫉妒、暴食、懒惰……色欲，”他在离Lawliet的唇只有几英寸的距离低语，呼出的热气让他浑身一颤。“我可以全部具备。如果我想，我可以创造第八种。”  
月若无其事地把笔按在他的指骨上。  
“电视上还在谈论犯罪，你知道吗？它能提高收视率。看，一个想抢劫超市的疯子把客人当成了人质。有没有想起什么？”  
“你的第一次杀戮。”L深吸一口气。  
“是啊，我的第一次。”他的语气充满了怀念。“但我不会杀这个人。”  
L厌倦地看向他，分析着他表情的含义。“如果我想救这些人，我就必须这么做，你是这个意思吗?”  
月笑了。“是的，我不会干涉。这将完全按照它应有的方式进行，没有神的干预。除非，你不想看到有人被杀。”  
“你知道我不会杀了他们。”  
“我不知道。但通常情况下，正确的一方总会做最坏的打算。这是一场赌博。十五名人质还是一个绑架犯？十五个匿名者还是佐藤明？”  
“不。”  
“好吧，别脏了你的手。”  
“我不是……”  
“你是。我给你了能让事态好转的能力。你却更愿意做一个旁观者。我不评判你的选择。我还以为你有与众不同呢。”  
“只是因为我不想杀人……”  
“你不想吗？”  
“我当然不想。”  
“那就拿起那支该死的笔。当你看着那些人被杀的时候，把它握在手里，你在给他们判刑。”  
“我不会像你一样看待这件事。这是错的。”  
“怎么错了？如果那个人在狙击点上，警察早就开枪了。你用枪指着那个人，却拒绝在他杀害人质之前扣动扳机。”  
月扣住他的下巴，强迫L抬起头来对上自己的目光。  
“你现在的道德准则是什么？不可杀生？还是救人？你的灵魂比那些无辜的人命更有价值吗？你会在他们死之前弄脏自己的手吗？我了解你。我知道你的手已经够脏了，你根本不会在意更多污渍。”  
Lawliet第一次看见了月眼中的世界，他的眼睛愤怒地大睁着，充满了炽热。  
他信了。  
真见鬼，他信了。  
“把名字写下来。”月把笔塞进他的手里，砰地一声落在桌上。“拯救他们。”  
从电视里传出一声枪响，房间里充满了雷鸣般的声响。  
“趁现在！”月喊道。  
L试探性地拧开了笔帽，把它放在纸上。  
我真的要这么做吗？  
又一枪。  
“只剩下十三个人了。你还可以救他们。”月在他耳边低语着，就像伊甸园里的蛇一般引诱他。  
佐藤……  
L犹豫了。  
“砰。”月催促道。  
……明。  
写完了。  
“四十秒。”月提醒道，Lawliet感觉自己快要吐出来了。  
“人质要离开超市了！”记者在后台尖叫道，但他俩都没有看向屏幕。  
“看来是绑匪行心脏病发作了。还有待于进一步的调查，但这名男子已经三十五岁了。也许这次我们该感谢基拉……”  
记者的言论由于不过审，被切断了，突然开始了广告插播。  
“是啊，我们该感谢基拉。”月笑着，笑着，直到他露出尖尖的齿锋，狂笑不止。“谢谢你啊。”  
Lawliet打了个寒颤，因为他真的做了。已经做了，而且没有圣光向他击来——这不是他所期盼的，但是……不可杀生，但他还是杀了他，而他还活着，十三个人还活着。  
肾上腺素在他的血液里翻涌，他感到肌肉紧绷，像是跑了一场马拉松，即使他什么都没做。  
“感觉如何？”月看起来十分担忧，演起了众人眼里的那个优等生。  
“很累，你不必假装关心。”  
“但我没有装模作样。”他笑起来时，Lawliet仍然能窥见他灵魂的锋芒。“我真的希望你一切都好。”  
月用一根手指勾起他的下巴，吻住了他。  
纯洁的一吻，Lawliet的初吻，就在他杀死一名罪犯并成为史上最著名的连环杀手的共犯之后。  
天造地设。  
更糟的是，比杀人更糟，比回吻基拉更糟，比他不得不重新审视自己所处的境地更糟——他甚至不能假装是月强迫了他，他没有威胁他，他只是给了他选择。  
月松开了他，退后了一步。  
“这不是我想要的，但我现在不能杀了你。我不知道你的名字，也不想让你把它给我。我们称它为你的保险吧。你可以留着这张纸，你需要……”  
L没有提出异议。  
“我知道你仍可以用那张纸——杀了我，但事实上，你也可以一枪射穿我的脑袋，对吧，龙崎。”  
月甚至没有等他回答，就解开毛巾，把它扔到了地上。  
“你要来床上吗，L？”  
Lawliet看了看那张纸，又看了看床，不知所措地合上了眼。  
权力导致腐败，绝对的权力导致绝对的腐败。  
但也许他可以试着与众不同。  
也许他能赢。  
也许他和月一样愚昧而癫狂。  
“好。”

***  
总部的警探看着L，而他没有撒谎。  
“夜神月不可能是基拉。佐藤明被杀时他和我在一起，他什么都没做。”  
夜神总一郎看起来真的松了一口气。  
“事实上，凭借他惊人的推理能力，他可以成为特遣队的一员。”  
月，站在他这边，微笑着，脸颊绯红，扮演着一个不愿显眼的，羞怯的，真正的天才。  
躲在光天化日之下。  
L凝视了深渊太久，深渊便也回以凝视。


End file.
